tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Roadshow Entertainment
Roadshow Entertainment (formerly Roadshow Home Video) is a division of the Australian media company Village Roadshow. Like CEL Home Video, Roadshow is an independent video distributor in Australia and New Zealand. Roadshow released Thomas on VHS in Australia (alongside ABC Video) and New Zealand. Their first three New Zealand releases were co-released by Endeavour Entertainment under the name Endeavour-Roadshow. They then produced Thomas videos on their own (with the exceptions of the Thomas Train Set Compilation Video series). They also co-release Thomas DVDs in Australia alongside ABC for Kids. The New Zealand VHS releases were discontinued sometime in the early 2000s, and were replaced by imports from Australia, the UK and very rarely, the USA. They still recieve imported DVDs to this day. Australian releases VHS #Thomas and Gordon and other Stories #Troublesome Trucks and other stories #Coal and other stories #Thomas, Percy and the Coal and Other Stories #Percy and Harold and Other Stories #The Deputation and other Stories #Time for Trouble and other stories #Trust Thomas and Other Stories #Escape and other stories #Thomas and Stepney and other Stories #Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories #Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories #Story and Song Collection #Playtime #Spooks and Surprises #The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection #Happy Ever After #Happy Holidays #Thomas and the Magic Railroad #Truck Loads of Fun #Rescues on the Railways #The Very Best of Thomas and Friends #All Aboard October! #Thomas and the Jet Engine #Twin Trouble #Engines to the Rescue #All Aboard with the Steam Team #Peep! Peep! Hurray! Three Cheers for Thomas DVDs #Thomas and the Jet Engine #Twin Trouble #Rusty Saves the Day #Engines to the Rescue #All Aboard with the Steam Team #Peep! Peep! Hurray! Three Cheers for Thomas #Little Engines, Big Days Out #Together on the Tracks #Carnival Capers #Engines and Escapades #Heave Ho! #The Party Surprise #Splish, Splash, Splosh! #Merry Winter Wish #The Lion of Sodor #Wobbly Wheels and Whistles #Curious Cargo #Go Go Thomas! #Rescue On the Rails #Sticky Situations #Spills and Thrills #Thomas in Charge! #Thomas' Trusty Friends #Songs from Sodor #Truck Loads of Fun #The Very Best of Thomas and Friends #Happy Holidays (Cancelled) #My First Thomas with Thomas #My First Thomas with Percy #My First Thomas with James #My First Thomas with Henry and Gordon #My First Thomas with Toby and Edward #My First Thomas with Bertie and Harold #My First Thomas with The Twin Engines #My First Thomas with The Fat Controller #My First Thomas with Diesel #The Best of Thomas and Friends - Volume 1 #The Best of Thomas and Friends - Volume 2 #The Complete First Series #The Complete Second Series #The Complete Third Series #The Complete Fourth Series #The Complete Fifth Series #The Complete Sixth Series #The Complete Seventh Series #The Complete Eighth Series #The Complete Ninth Series #The Complete Tenth Series #The Complete Eleventh Series #The Complete Twelfth Series #Series One and Two Double Pack #Series Three and Four Double Pack #Series Five and Six Double Pack #Series Seven and Eight Double Pack #Series Nine and Ten Double Pack #3 Great Adventures #Thomas and the Magic Railroad #Calling All Engines! #The Great Discovery #Hero of the Rails #Misty Island Rescue #Day of the Diesels #Blue Mountain Mystery #King of the Railway #Tale of the Brave (coming soon) New Zealand releases VHS #Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories (Volume 10) (as Endeavour-Roadshow) #Thomas and the Special Letter and other Stories (Volume 11) (as Endeavour-Roadshow) #Thomas and Stepney and other Stories (Volume 12) (as Endeavour-Roadshow) #Story and Song Collection (Volume 13) #Playtime (Volume 14) #Spooks and Surprises #The Best Ever Christmas Collection #Happy Ever After #Happy Holidays #Bumper Video Collection Volume 1 #Bumper Video Collection Volume 2 #Bumper Video Collection Volume 3 #Bumper Video Collection Volume 4 #Bumper Video Collection Volume 5 #Bumper Video Collection Volume 6 #Thomas Train Set Compilation Video (in association with The Warehouse and TOMY for a promotional offer) #Thomas Train Set Compilation Video Volume 2 (in association with The Warehouse and TOMY for a promotional offer) #Thomas Train Set Compilation Video Volume 3 (in association with The Warehouse and TOMY for a promotional offer) #Thomas Train Set Compilation Video Volume 4 (in association with The Warehouse and TOMY for a promotional offer) #Thomas Train Set Compilation Video Volume 5 (in association with The Warehouse and TOMY for a promotional offer) #Thomas Train Set Compilation Video Volume 6 (in association with The Warehouse and TOMY for a promotional offer) Gallery ThomasTrainSetCompilationVolume6FrontCover.jpg ThomasTrainSetCompilationVolume3FrontCover.jpg BumperVideoCollectionVolume2Cover.jpg BumperVideoCollection1.jpg BumperVideoCollectionVol3VHSCover.jpg TrainSetCompilationVolume2Cover.jpg TrainSetCompilation5tcover.jpg Category:Organizations